icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ICarly Wiki
Suggestions Would it be possible to change the wiki because nick changed there logo? I also think the picture of Carly, Sam, and Freddie should be changed to a more updated photo with Spencer and Gibby as well. And can we change the picture of Gibby to be from the season four photo shoot like everyone else? I♥iCarly 15:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : We definitely need an updated banner for the front page. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 07:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Shouldnt there be more separate talk pages like this for all the other pages? Because I think comments make the page longer, and something like this would be way more useful and it will keep the users alright on topics and keep them on one topic instead of jumping back and forth between ideas 97, 98, 99, 100! Everybody hide! Cause Pikachu's Coming! 02:12, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Let's advertise the www.portraitmagazine.net Top 10 (Romantic) Ships of 2011 which includes Carly/Freddie and Sam/Freddie to vote for!!! Sam Picture I agree we need to change the Sam picture. :Please respond, [[User:Anr0328|'Anr']][[User talk:Anr0328|'03']][[User blog:Anr0328|'28']] 20:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Future Episode Title You may remember this, but a future episode of iCarly is titled: "iConfess My Love" : Give me a reliable source for that title, please. Mak23686 20:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The title is false. It was a rumor. Edward Rankin 20:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Background Umm, what happened with the background? Parstin32 17:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Mak! Thanks for the new...thingy with the more recent picture :) It looks so much better now! iLoveSeddie2 What happened? What happened with Seddie and Creddie pages? There's something about Miranda Cosgrove being dead. What the hell? Can you fix it, please? Mak fixed them, also please sign your posts. XSophieSakura 11:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Help! i was ca. Minutes ago on a page on this Wikia (i don't remember the Page, but i came there throug the "Candidates for deletion one) and tgere was a super pervertet pic on!!!!! I'm shocked, what happened?! Squalash I saw something as well in the pictures on this wiki section. Way to adult for this section.Bthecat 10:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC)bthecat so hot :-(..... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Pieee It's a wonderful day for pie-------------, all the bee's and the birds in the sky------ NeveisCheese☼ 09:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Pshh...it's ALWAYS a wonderful day for pie. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 23:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I HATE that I can't delete a comment on this wiki if I post a comment! Could somebody please delete some of my comments for me? Matthew Winchell 17:43, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Editing articles Why can't I edit any articles? I wish that I could edit some articles. MynameisMatthew 20:31, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Report problems here. I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 20:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Deleting accounts Is there any way that I could delete one of my accounts because I have two. MynameisMatthew0 20:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) 'ICARLY ROLE PLAY!' Broken The main page has a broken tag on it, if I can provide the link, will someone go through and fix it? – Jazzi (talk) 00:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) : Can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do. Mak23686 17:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) hi people my dad did a website called i2symbol and i want all of you to go to i2symbol.com because i want my dad to be happy plz and thxMsabry (talk) 20:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC)adham, OMG Mrs. benson picture on homepage to T-Bo I feel that Mrs. Bensons picture on the homepage should be switched to T-Bo Because he's in the show way more than her and has been in almost every episode of the last season and current. Do you agree? User:Legofan25 Wiki looks dead, but... Can the right column have its "end column" tag placed? It's missing, and that causes severe display issues in Monobook. - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 05:57, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :I don't use Monobook so I'm not exactly clear on what the page is supposed to look like and what I need to do to fix it. Can you clarify? 3cooldog92 (talk) 05:38, August 6, 2017 (UTC)